L'âtre Rougeoyant
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [HISTOIRE INDEPENDANTE] Tout commence au mois d'octobre et tout se termine au mois de décembre. Enfin pour leur histoire en tout cas. Même si tout le monde le sait : A l'année prochaine.
1. Chapter 1

On me l'a demandé donc le voici, c'est l'introduction le prologue (ou tout ce qui passe avant) le chapitre du 13 décembre du recueil de noël.

Auteur : MlleHeathcliff

Rainting : K+

Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient tout appartient a Jeff Davis (sauf l'idée hein)

* * *

 **o0..L'âtre rougeoyant..0o**

* * *

La douce odeur de la terre palpitait danse sa tête, il l'a sentait très distinctement. Pétrichor, l'odeur de la terre après la pluie. C'était cela. Elle était apaisante et lui rappelait son chez lui, sa famille, tout ce qu'il était avant et qu'il n'était plus. Sa tête dodelinait, il était empli d'un sentiment de nostalgie à en devenir douloureux. Il se laissa porter par ses jambes qui le menèrent directement vers cette forêt si proche de lui mais si lointaine à la fois. Dans ses souvenirs elle était belle, florissante, peuplée de petits animaux peureux mais sauvage. Maintenant cette forêt inspirait la peur, l'horreur. En tout cas la nuit c'était le cas, mais la journée qu'elle pouvait être belle. C'était un bon souvenir pour lui.

Peter s'était accordé un moment de répit dans son travail. Il avait quitté son appartement pour aller se promener. C'était en plein mois d'Octobre alors l'homme, pour ne pas paraître étrange était sorti vêtu d'une veste chaude et d'une écharpe douce. Il parcourait les petites rues désertes de Beacon Hills jusqu'à arriver dans un endroit bien plus animé. Il était en centre-ville et regardait distraitement les étalages à l'intérieur des magasins. Rien ne l'intéressait et il ne voulait rien acheter. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gâcher son argent comme cela lui, contrairement à son neveu il ne roulait pas sur l'or.

C'est ainsi qu'il se balada une bonne heure avant de tomber sur Le chasseur de la ville, Christopher Argent di Chris ou son pote de lycée. Il avança vers luis se fondant dans la foule histoire de dire que l'autre ne le voit pas. C'est sans compter sur Chris qui l'avait bien vu dans le reflet de la vitre devant laquelle il était posté. Il admirait les vitrines à la recherche d'un hypothétique cadeau pour les membres de la meute. Il chacun ça allait lui coûter cher mais bon, il les aimait bien au final.

"N'ose même pas faire ce à quoi tu penses Peter. Balança Chris soudainement.

\- Mais … Chris. Se lamenta Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le chasseur.

\- Oh rien de spécial, je me baladais juste. Répondit Peter. Et toi ?

\- Je cherche un cadeau pour les membres de la meute." Dit distraitement Chris, son attention portée sur la vitrine en face de lui.

Peter passa sa tête par-dessus l'épaule du plus grand il était sur la pointe des pieds mais n'en avait que faire. Il y a quelques temps que les relations entre Peter et Chris s'étaient calmées au plus grand bonheur de beaucoup de monde. En effet leurs incessantes querelles avaient mis beaucoup de monde dans de beaux draps mais tout cela entre eux était fini et ils s'entendaient comme pas deux. Derrière la glace on pouvait voir des peluches qui étaient plutôt réalistes. Les deux adultes entrèrent dans la petite boutique, l'air était tiède et la douce chaleur qui émanait de ce lieu était apaisante. Derrière le petit comptoir se tenait une vielle dame. Peter se dit que ce tableau faisait vraiment cliché et retint un rire. Il était vraiment bien dans cet endroit calme et serein. Chris s'approcha de l'hôte et lui demanda si elle possédait quelques peluches de loup. Un sourire approbateur lui répondit. Elle partit dans la remise et revint quelques minutes, une dizaine, après avec un carton plutôt imposant. La petite femme lui sortit un loup noir aux yeux de sang. Derek. Puis un brun toujours pourvu de pupilles rouges. Scott. Les autres furent des nuances de marron et de blond. Érica, Boyd et Isaac. Jackson fut symbolisé par un loup plus entre le brun et l'orange, drôle de couleur pensa Chris.

Pour Stiles un renard roux. Pour Lydia il ne prit rien comme pour le shérif, Mélissa et Peter. Il alla payer ses achats. Le loup était resté près du comptoir et l'attendait. Quand il eut fini ils partirent vers la voiture du plus grand des deux. Il y déposa son fardeaux et reparti de plus belle sans prononcer un seul mot. Il s'arrêta dans un magasin de parfum et en choisi un que Lydia aimait. Pour Mélissa il prit plusieurs livres de pâtisseries, il savait qu'elle aimait en faire pendant son temps libre mais il en prit deux de cuisine étrangère pour varier. Pour le shérif il avait déjà prévu de lui offrir un album photo de lui et sa famille. Stiles quand il avait eu connaissance de son projet avait tout de suite prit parti et l'avait vaillamment aidé et son projet était terminé. Pour Peter il n'avait pas d'idée. Danny était sûr de recevoir quelques livres de sa part. Mais Peter … aucune idée ne lui venait. Quoi qu'une venait de germer dans son esprit. Il offrirait à Peter un dîner en bonne et due forme.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait terminé ses emplettes néanmoins il se dirigea vers le fleuriste chez qui allait tout le temps. Il y prit une rose blanche. Peter se demanda pourquoi mais au vu de l'odeur aigre que dégageait Chris il préféra ne rien dire. Plus tard le chasseur proposa au loup de le ramener. Il était le seul à connaître l'emplacement de sa maison. Ironiquement. Donc les deux hommes partirent vers chez lui tranquillement. Entre eux à par une toute petite sympathie il n'y avait rien d'autre, quoi que peut être un profond désir mais sa le franc blond se cachait bien de la dire. Arrivant chez Peter les deux compères descendirent de la voiture et gravirent les marches pour s'arrêter au deuxième étage. Peter déverrouilla la porte et ils rentrèrent tranquillement dans cet antre, ce petit cocon.

"Tu voudras bien venir avec moi ce soir voir Allison ? Questionna Chris.

\- Si tu veux." Répondit l'autre.

Et la discussion se termina. Ils passèrent juste quelques heures devant la télévision avec un café chaud. Quand dix-neuf heures sonna, Chris se leva et emporta son fardeau avec lui c'est à dire Peter et sa rose. Ils firent le chemin jusqu'au cimetière en silence. Arrivé devant celui-ci les deux descendirent, ils marchèrent vers la tombe de la plus jeune des trois femmes Argent mortes, devant celle de sa fille il déposa la jolie fleur et sur ses lèvres naquit un sourire triste. Les larmes menacèrent de tomber de ses yeux, la pression d'une main sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. Chris se releva et resta posté devant la petite stèle. Une main attira son visage et il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Peter. Le plus petit le réconforta caressant doucement ses cheveux courts. Le temps passait et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes les deux hommes franchirent le portail du petit cimetière.

0o0o0o0o0

Les jours passaient et depuis cet événement dans un coin de la mort Peter et Chris passait beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. Tantôt chez le chasseur, tantôt chez le loup mais ils ne se quittaient presque plus. Alors il ne fut pas étonnant qu'un jour une personne venu pour quelques informations rentre sans permission et les retrouve tous les deux blotti l'un contre l'autre entrain de dormir tranquillement. Stiles qui s'était invité dans problème sortit son portable et prit une photo souvenir, il laissa un mot sur le table et s'en alla sans faire de bruit. Il aura une petite histoire à raconter à tous leurs amis communs.

Deux bonnes heures après la visite du jeune homme les deux amants se levèrent et partirent prendre un petit déjeuner. Le monde tourne et c'était déjà la mi-décembre. Les ados de la meute avaient décorés le loft comme il se devait et tout était prêt pour le réveillon et Noël. Ils avaient vraiment tous hâte, même le chasseur et le loup assis à table discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien. L'avenir s'annonçait-il bien meilleur ? Personne ne savait mais ils allaient déjà devoir affronter la veille de Noël sans encombre avec tous ces loups surexcités.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le second chapitre qui est disponible (aussi) dans le recueil de noel que j'ai fait.

* * *

 **o0...L'âtre rougeoyant...0o**

* * *

Le temps était calme sur la ville de Beacon Hills, aucun bruit ne régnait dans cet endroit pourtant d'habitude si animé. Toute la meute était réunis dans le loft de Derek qui avait, en cet hiver, aménagé sa demeure d'un coin cheminée. Il ne l'avait certes pas fais de bon cœur, mais avait accepté la demande d'Isaac parce que bien évidemment il ne pouvait rien refuser à ce gamin. C'est donc sans son consentement que tout le petit monde squattait allégrement son chez lui. Il tolérait déjà son oncle et n'avait pas besoin que tous ces ados se remmènent ici.

Scott et Stiles étaient postés devant l'endroit où le feu avait été allumé, John et Mélissa était assis sur le canapé à sa gauche. Parrish, Lydia, Malia et Isaac discutaient près de l'énorme trou dans le mur. La cheminée était placé tout au fond et envoyait une douce chaleur dans tout le loft. Christopher avait était invité comme tout le monde, il l'avait vu rentrer pourtant il était introuvable. Enfin son odeur était perceptible mais il était beaucoup et Derek n'avait pas envie de s'y attarder.

Il était vingt heures et d'un commun accord ils décidèrent de manger. Il fut de la responsabilité de Scott de commander le bon nombre de pizza avec les bonnes saveurs pour qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard ils soient livrés. Scott avait eu la bonne idée de monter à l'étage pour demander leurs goûts au des hommes qu'étaient Peter et Chris. Tout le monde s'était rapproché du feu pour être plus au chaud, Derek avait quelques réticences mais accepta à condition qu'il soit à au moins dix mètres.

Chris était venu chercher leurs trois pizzas – parce que oui Peter avait vraiment faim – et commençait à repartir vers l'étage quand Stiles l'interpella.

 **« Pourquoi vous ne mangez pas en bas avec nous toi et Peter ?** Demanda le brun

 **\- Peter à horreur du feu et celui-ci** , dit-il en pointant le dit feu **, ne fait pas exception à la règle.**

 **\- Oh …** Lui répondit Stiles. **D'accord. »**

Et Christopher repartit de là où il venait sans rien dire d'autre. En arrivant en haut il retrouva Peter allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Le chasseur avait bien conscience qu'il était repéré lui et ses pizzas mais bon.

 **« Un problème Peter ?** Demanda le chasseur.

 **\- Non aucun.** Lui répondit le blond.

 **\- Alors tu ne vois aucun inconvénient si je descends pour manger.** Lui relança Chris.

 **\- Quoi ?** Dit Peter en se redressant.

Chris amorça son mouvement pour descendre quand Peter vint lui attraper le poignet. Posant les pizzas sur la surface plane la plus proche il se retourna ensuite fixant le loup garou dans les yeux. Chris souriait doucement à l'attitude de son petit-ami. Il est vrai qu'il pouvait être têtu, buté et obstiné, mais au fond Peter restait un homme traumatisé par sa famille. Les Argents avaient ruinés sa vie en brûlant sa patrie. Et ensuite il avait été abandonné par les survivants, laissé sur la touche, dans le coma. Alors oui il ne voulait pas s'approcher d'un feu, d'une cheminée, mais selon lui ne jamais les approcher est la pire des solutions.

L'odeur et le regard du chasseur ne montraient pas de possibilité de refuser, ils allaient descendre point final. Peter n'était pas ravi de ça, mais il faisait confiance au chasseur bizarrement. En même temps, comment ne pas faire confiance et dire 'non' à la personne que l'on aime ? Là est la question. Et quoi qu'il fasse, le loup garou n'y arrivait qu'en de rares occasions. Alors il se laissa guider vers le rez-de-chaussée de l'appartement. Il avait comme la sensation d'être en situation de danger, mais la main du plus grand qui enserrait la sienne le rassurait plus ou moins.

Tout le monde se retourna quand ils entendirent les deux hommes venir vers eux. Peter n'accepta pas plus près que le canapé. Il fixa, de ses yeux bleus, l'astre qui brillait intensément. La petite cheminée improvisée ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance et il se colla un peu plus à Chris. Le feu était l'un des rares points faibles qu'avait Peter et ce n'était pourtant pas des moindres.

oOoOoOo

Le feu crépitait à une vingtaine de mètre d'eux. Tout le reste de la meute avait décidé d'aller au marché de noël qui prenait place dans la ville alors que Peter et Chris étaient restés au loft pour profiter du calme présent. Peter était blottit dans les bras du chasseur qui avait posé sa tête près de son cou. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un petit sourire et ses doigts caressaient doucement l'un des poignets du loup garou. Ils étaient bien ici, tranquillement installés l'un sur l'autre.

Le loup de naissance relava un peu la tête et quémanda un simple baiser que Chris lui accorda sans problème. Le problème de la cheminée où brulait le feu n'était plus un souci pour lui, pas quand il avait son Christopher à côté.

Loup garou et chasseur ne pouvaient pas s'entendre. Mais les deux hommes avaient quelque chose de spécial, d'unique. C'est donc ainsi qu'avec des relations communes et une rivalité bien présente, la colère qu'éprouvait Peter envers les Argent s'était peu à peu émoussée pour ne pratiquement plus exister du tout, lui laissant la possibilité d'aimer et d'être aimé.

Le temps passait lentement quand le blond repensa à quelque chose.

« **On n'a pas mangé nos pizzas.** Dit-il dans le silence.

 **\- Heu … Je vais les chercher et les réchauffer**. Lui répondit le plus grand.

 **\- En espérant que Derek ait un micro-onde**. Rétorqua Peter sur un ton taquin.

 **\- N'en rajoute pas, il doit forcément en avoir un. »** Conclus Chris.

Chris laissa donc Peter seul et peu confiant. Ce n'était que pour une dizaine de minutes tout au plus, alors le loup n'allait pas l'embêter juste pour ça. Il s'aventura dans la pièce en haut et revint avec les trois boites. Quand il se dirigea dans le coin « cuisine », juste un buffet aménagé, Chris fut choqué de ne pas voir un seul outil pour réchauffer leurs pizzas et poussa un juron qui fut bien capté par l'autre homme.

 **« Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit.** Lança Peter de sa pièce vide.

 **\- Peter …** Dit Chris en revenant. **Tais-toi. »**

Mais c'est sans compter sur Chris qui avait toujours un atout dans sa manche. Il alla chercher une plaque de cuisson, pas forcément en bon état mais il ferrait avec, et la posa sur le feu avant d'y mettre deux pizzas. Il n'écouta pas les protestations de son amant quant au danger que représenté les flammes jusqu'à ce qu'il se brûle légèrement et que l'autre l'oblige à s'éloigner de cette chose maléfique. Il lui avait pourtant dit de fait attention mais il en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, fichu chasseur qui ne l'écoute pas.

Peter retira la plaque s'étant préalablement munie de gants puis la posant sur le sol il s'éloigna très vite du petit rond aménagé. Il se dirigea vers l'étage et revint avec une trousse de premiers secours. Il en sortit une crème et des bandages, força Chris à passer la toute petite brûlure sous un filet d'eau pendant un certain temps et appliqua la pommade et les bandes. Une fois son travail terminé et la douleur de Chris atténuée, il repartit chercher leur diner et ils se posèrent sagement sur le canapé sans rien dire, trop occupé à se remplir l'estomac.

Après leur repas qui pour une mi-décembre n'était pas fameux, Peter remonta en haut dans la chambre qu'il occupait. Chris lui alla chercher tous les matelas ramenés pour l'occasion et les disposé dans la pièce près de feu pour les autres. Une fois fait il monta à sa tour rejoindre le loup qui était déjà sous les couvertures n'attendant plus que lui. C'est souriant doucement qu'il vint embrasser son amant et le prendre dans ses bras pour passer une bonne nuit.

oOoOoOo

Quand la petite troupe rentra tous les membres furent surpris de ne pas voir les deux hommes alors que le feu frémissait à côté. Ils furent touchés des attentions qu'avaient eues les deux hommes et furent ravi d'avoir des matelas chaud. Evidemment il faisait quand même un peu froid et ils n'étaient pas tous des garous. Ils se couchèrent sans tarder et passèrent une vrai bonne nuit.


End file.
